Algo pasó en la Base aérea de Matsushima
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Tres militares en una de sus tantas rondas nocturnas se acercarán a un misterioso hospital abandonado, atraídos por un perturbador suceso que marcaría sus vidas. Basado en una creepypasta contada por Angel David Revilla, comúnmente conocido como Dross Rotzank, de dicha historia se asegura que es real. Leer preferentemente este fic de noche, solo y con las luces apagadas.


**ALGO PASÓ EN LA BASE AÉREA DE MATSUSHIMA**

Un hombre conducía su automóvil por la ciudad de Ishinomaki en la prefectura de Miyagi, en dirección a la Base Aérea de Matsushima, utilizada por las Fuerzas Nacionales de Autodefensa y ubicada a 12,2 Km al oeste de dicho distrito.

El sujeto era rubio, de ojos celestes e iba vestido con un pantalón de jean gris y camisa rosa, en uno de los bolsillos de su pecho llevaba una credencial, la grabadora y el block de notas sobre el asiento del acompañante terminaban de evidenciar el hecho de que el hombre era un reportero o un periodista.

Se dirigía a ese lugar porque había oído de un extraño suceso ocurrido en un hospital abandonado cerca de la base aérea, jamás se encontró explicación del hecho ni se supo exactamente qué pasó, entonces él, atraído por el halo de misterio alrededor del caso, viajó desde Tokio hasta allí para entrevistar al militar que le habían contado que presenció lo que ocurrió, no sabía si el hombre estaría dispuesto a aceptar la entrevista pero no lo comprobaría si no lo intentaba.

Fue con esa intención que condujo hasta la base y cuando llegó, un soldado en la entrada se aproximó hacia su auto.

\- ¿Qué necesita, señor? Esta es un área militar – pregunta el guardia

\- Vengo a ver al Sargento Darien Mamoru Chiba – responde el hombre mirando su block de notas

\- ¿Por qué asunto lo busca? ¿Usted quién es? – interroga el soldado

\- Disculpe no me he presentado, mi nombre es Andrew Motoki Furuhata y soy periodista del diario Yomiuri Shimbun de Tokio, querría hacerle una entrevista al Sargento Chiba –

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrevista? ¿Cómo conoce al Sargento Chiba si usted es de Tokio? – pregunta extrañado el guardia

\- Un amigo que vive cerca de aquí me habló sobre el extraño hecho del hospital abandonado y me mencionó que el Sargento estuvo presente allí, solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el tema –

Apenas oye esto, la expresión de la cara del guardia cambia a una mezcla de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Andrew, eso no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad.

\- Espere aquí, veré si el Sargento está dispuesto a recibirlo – responde el militar alejándose rápido

Mientras meditaba sobre la reacción del soldado y se preguntaba qué tan terrible habrá sido lo que pasó para que quien lo recibiera mostrara esa tristeza, habrá transcurrido más o menos media hora hasta que el rubio ve regresar al mismo soldado de antes, acompañado de una hermosa mujer soldado vestida con uniforme de combate negro, largo cabello negro y ojos púrpuras.

\- Adelante señor, el Sargento Chiba lo recibirá en este mismo instante, la Mayor Hino lo guiará – informa el hombre cuando llega cerca del auto de Andrew

El periodista agradece al guardia y cruza la entrada, rápidamente la mujer sube al auto.

\- Siga derecho hasta que yo le indique que doble – dice secamente la chica

\- Se lo agradezco, ¿Usted es? – pregunta el reportero

\- Mayor Rei Hino, ¿Y quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Cómo conoce al Sargento Chiba? – pregunta la muchacha mirando fijamente al rubio

\- Soy Andrew Motoki Furuhata, periodista del diario Yomiuri Shimbun de Tokio y busco hacerle una entrevista al Sargento Chiba – responde el de ojos celestes

\- No me ha respondido la última pregunta, señor Furuhata ¿De dónde conoce al Sargento? – remarca la militar estudiando con su mirada los gestos de Andrew.

\- Un amigo que vive en Ishinomaki me habló de él y por eso estoy aquí, solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas – dice Andrew un poco intimidado por ese penetrante y bello par de ojos púrpuras que lo observaban atentamente

\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas? ¿Quién es su amigo? – continua preguntado Rei

\- Mi amigo se llama Ryo Urawa y fue soldado aquí hasta que abandonó la Fuerza, me habló de un hecho que ocurrió en un hospital abandonado cerca de ésta base y me dijo que el Sargento Chiba estuvo ahí – responde el rubio viendo como apenas escucha eso, la militar se pone muy triste.

\- El hospital abandonado… maldito lugar… – responde Rei con amargura mientras algunas lágrimas se asoman por sus bellos ojos púrpuras

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – indaga el periodista sacando un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y alargándoselo a ella

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupe – contesta la Mayor agarrando el pañuelo

\- A juzgar por su reacción, ¿Usted sabe sobre lo que pasó en el hospital abandonado? – pregunta Andrew esperando obtener alguna información previa

\- Lo que usted quiera saber se lo dirá el Sargento, solo le dejaré un aviso: si usted es listo jamás, pero jamás se le ocurra pensar siquiera en acercarse a ese maldito lugar, conténtese con poder realizar su entrevista – contesta la chica de una forma poco amable

\- Entiendo no se enoje, tranquilícese Mayor… usted estuvo ahí también entonces -

\- No estuve ahí y solo iré a ese condenado hospital a colocar cargas explosivas para derrumbarlo, ya que eso es lo que tendríamos haber hecho antes de… -

\- ¿Antes de qué, Mayor Hino? – pregunta interesado Andrew

\- Olvídelo señor Furuhata, doble aquí hacia la derecha y continúe por esta callejuela hasta donde yo le indique – responde Rei señalando hacia su derecha

\- ¿Porque no derrumban el lugar ahora? – interroga el reportero mientras obedece

\- Porque los altos mandos no tienen las pelotas para dar la orden, ya que tienen miedo... pero si ellos no dan la orden, lo haré yo por mi cuenta así que usted esté atento a las noticias, porque de que acabaré con ese condenado hospital, lo acabaré – responde enojada la Mayor

\- Entiendo… -

Ambos quedan en silencio mientras el coche continúa por la callejuela con casas a los costados hasta que llegan a una algo más grande que el resto, cuando Rei le dice al hombre que se detenga.

\- Siga por el pasillo que ve en la entrada y tome el ascensor a su derecha hasta el primer piso, allí encontrará la oficina del Sargento – dice secamente la chica mientras desciende del auto

\- Gracias Mayor - responde Andrew a la muchacha que se aleja, sin obtener más respuesta de ella

Luego de la charla con la mujer militar, la curiosidad del periodista no había hecho más que aumentar, a juzgar por cómo la Mayor se había puesto cuando le mencionó el hospital abandonado, Andrew dedujo que sea lo que sea que haya pasado allí, de seguro fue algo traumático y terrible.

Mientras seguía meditando en eso, el hombre camina hasta el ascensor tal como le había indicado Rei y una vez que lo toma sube hasta el primer piso, una vez allí pregunta a un soldado sobre la oficina del Sargento Chiba y aquel le indica la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

El reportero llega hasta la puerta indicada y toca la misma antes de entrar, una voz masculina desde adentro le indica que puede pasar.

Un hombre joven de complexión robusta, cabello negro y ojos celestes se acerca a saludar al periodista apenas éste entra a la oficina.

\- Buenas noches señor, soy el Sargento Darien Chiba aunque usted ya sabe quién soy – dice amablemente el militar

\- Un placer conocerlo Sargento, soy Andrew Furuhata reportero del diario Yomiuri Shimbun de Tokio –

\- El gusto es mío señor Furuhata, primeramente quiero preguntarle ¿Cómo me conoce? – indaga el de cabello negro

\- Un amigo que vive cerca de ésta base fue soldado aquí hasta que se fue, él me hablo de usted, Ryo Urawa es su nombre –

\- Ryo sí lo conozco, era un excelente soldado y fue una lástima que decidiera dejarnos, dígame… ¿Qué es lo que vino usted a buscar? – pregunta el Sargento

\- Vengo a buscar información sobre lo que pasó en el hospital abandonado que está cerca de esta base, Ryo me dijo que usted estuvo allí y quería hacerle un reportaje sobre el tema –

\- Ya veo, acepto la entrevista pero antes déjeme pedirle algo – contesta Darien

\- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunta el periodista

\- Que mi identidad deberá permanecer en absoluto secreto si usted publica la historia – dice seriamente el militar

\- No se preocupe Sargento Chiba, no revelaré su nombre – accede Andrew encendiendo la grabadora

\- Ok… lo que estoy a punto de contarle, es uno de los recuerdos más mórbidos y terribles en cuanto a sucesos perturbadores que puedan ocurrirle a un ser humano, ante todo déjeme asegurarle que lo que le diré no es un cuento ni una invención y tampoco una broma de mal gusto, es algo 100% real – advierte seriamente el Sargento

\- Entiendo señor Chiba, ¿Tan terrible fue ese hecho? – pregunta Andrew sintiendo como el corazón le latía rápidamente

\- Créame que sí señor Furuhata, antes de continuar ¿Quién lo guió hasta mi oficina? – pregunta Darien

\- La Mayor Rei Hino, me empezó a bombardear con preguntas como si yo viniera con malas intenciones, en cuanto le mencioné el hospital abandonado ella se puso triste y comenzó a llorar, hasta prometió demoler el lugar por su cuenta –

\- Y créame sin dudas que lo hará aunque tenga que desobedecer a los altos mandos, en cuanto termine de contarle todo entenderá usted el porqué de su reacción y no la culpe, antes ella era una mujer amable con todo el mundo pero lo que pasó en el hospital la ha marcado profundamente y desde entonces, se ha vuelto desconfiada y ruda – responde el Sargento

\- ¿Usted no delatará a la Mayor si ella se manda sola? - pregunta el periodista

\- No, al contrario yo pienso ayudarla - responde Darien

\- Entiendo, entonces cuénteme qué pasó en ese lugar –

\- Verá, la Mayor estaba casada con un amigo mío, el Capitán Ralf Jones, a mí me tocaba hacer turnos de guardia durante la noche y yo estaba acompañado siempre por Ralf y por ella, con nosotros también estaba un perro que trabajaba para la guardia y que estaba muy bien entrenado… - relata Darien

\- Entonces ella sí estuvo en ese lugar – exclama sorprendido el rubio

\- En parte sí y en parte no, señor Furuhata –

\- No comprendo, ¿estuvo o no estuvo? –

\- Déjeme que le vaya contando y entenderá – responde el militar de cabello negro

El Sargento empieza recordando una de las noches en que a los tres les tocaba vigilar, ellos usaban una camioneta para hacer la patrulla alrededor de la base y esa noche se habían detenido en un punto del recorrido y habían descendido del vehículo mientras charlaban.

\- Cielos, una ronda más de las tantas que hemos hecho, viene bien estirar las piernas un poco – comentó Darien respirando profundo

\- Cierto amigo, por suerte esta es una noche despejada, tengo ganas de un trago de sake – respondió Ralf imitando a su amigo

\- Sabes que ahora no podemos, estamos de guardia - contestaba el de cabello negro

\- Pero podemos tomarlo después que terminemos la ronda ¿no es cierto, mi amor? – comentó Rei acercándose a Ralf y besándolo en los labios

\- Bueno linda, un trago de sake y tu compañía son lo mejor – respondía Ralf acariciando el cabello de ella

\- Sé que preferirán estar solos para hacer sus cositas, pero yo también estoy deseoso de un poco de sake – comentó el de cabello negro

\- Claro Sargento, no hay problema en que nos acompañe a beber además solo íbamos a tomar un trago y a dormir ¿No es cierto, cariño? – dijo la chica sonrojada a su esposo, quien estaba igual

\- Cierto jeje, no hay problema – respondió éste aún abrazado de Rei

Ellos continuaban conversando mientras la fría brisa invernal les soplaba en la cara cuando el perro, quien estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta, asomó la cabeza entre ambos amigos varones y observó sin cesar un punto determinado a la izquierda de ellos, lo que les llamó la atención.

El problema era que en la parte del recorrido que estaban haciendo, vieron en medio de la luz pálida de la luna en el lado opuesto a la base, una edificación muy grande y abandonada, se trataba de un hospital que hace muchos años había dejado de usarse. El detalle de que estaba abandonado justificaba el aspecto tétrico que tenía: los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, las maderas gastadas y quebradas, el lugar se encontraba sucio y ennegrecido, muy descuidado… estaba completamente en la penumbra, completamente abandonado.

\- Ya había visto ese lugar, se ve realmente muy mal – comentó Darien en referencia al hospital

\- Cierto, pero el perro está mirando fijamente hacia allí – respondió algo extrañado Ralf

\- ¡Oigan, miren eso! ¡Se supone que ese lugar está abandonado desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial! – exclamó alarmada la bella chica de cabello largo negro, apuntando en dirección al edificio

Los dos hombres observaron hacia la edificación y notaron lo mismo que Rei, algo que en un lugar oscuro, vacío y desolado, se hacía bastante obvio… una luz, como si una de las habitaciones del hospital abandonado estuviera encendida.

Claro está que eso les llamó la atención inmediatamente, entonces se subieron los tres de nuevo a la camioneta y condujeron hasta la entrada del sitio, que estaba gobernada por unas escaleras y estacionaron la camioneta ahí cerca.

\- Este lugar me da mala espina, conozco varias historias sobre él y además puedo sentir un aura negativa saliendo del mismo – comentó Rei con los ojos cerrados, apenas se bajan del vehículo

\- Cierto que tú tienes habilidades psíquicas, Rei – respondió Darien

\- Así es, antes de alistarme fui sacerdotisa en el templo shinto de mi abuelo – hablaba la de ojos púrpuras

\- Si ella dice que hay algo raro en este lugar es porque es cierto amigo, por más que haya cambiado de ocupación sus habilidades psíquicas no cambian y hasta ahora nunca se ha equivocado – agregó el de cabello castaño oscuro a Darien

\- Sí comprendo bueno, Ralf y yo entraremos mientras que tú Rei, te quedas aquí y nos informas si ves alguna otra cosa rara aquí afuera – decidió Darien

\- Entendido Sargento, vayan con cuidado por favor – recomendó la chica de ojos púrpuras

\- Muy bien, vamos – agregó Ralf

De esta manera los dos hombres permitieron al perro descender de la camioneta y entraron llevándolo bien agarrado de la cadena, lo primero que probó Ralf fue accionar uno de los switches de electricidad del lugar, con poco éxito pues la luz no se encendió.

Ambos hombres sabían que era obvio que no se iban a encender, porque el sitio estaba en muy mal estado. Así que Darien y Ralf subieron por las escaleras y trataron de hacer un cálculo más o menos acertado de dónde estaba la luz, a juzgar por lo que calcularon cuando estaban aún afuera y se aproximaron al sitio que ellos pensaban, que estaba encendida la luz.

Al llegar abrieron una puerta solo para darse cuenta después de un rato, que el sitio se trataba de un baño, uno muy pequeño; pero para sorpresa de ambos no había ninguna fuente de luz portable adentro, el foco de luz que colgaba del techo estaba ennegrecido y pendiendo de un cordón en mal estado, se hallaba encendido… la luz de aquel cuarto al parecer funcionaba. Ambos militares se extrañaron mucho en especial Darien, porque tampoco vieron a nadie.

\- Darien, esto está muy raro… aquí no está ni el loro y ésta luz está prendida – comentó Ralf pensativo

\- Tienes razón Ralf, haremos esto, probaremos la luz del pasillo y de los otros cuartos para poder guiarnos mejor y buscar a ver si hay algún intruso – respondió el de cabello negro

Ambos se pusieron a hacer eso pero ninguna luz funcionaba, así que resolvieron olvidar aquel asunto, apagaron la luz del baño y ambos hombres y el animal se retiraron bajando por las escaleras.

Al salir se reencontraron con Rei, quien se había quedado afuera vigilando, al verlos se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

\- Cariño, ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la de ojos púrpuras a Ralf

\- El lugar está completamente vacío linda, lo extraño es que ninguna luz funciona… solo la del cuarto que vimos – respondió él sin dejar de pensar en dicho asunto

\- Cierto, la verdad es muy extraño… en fin, subamos a la camioneta y continuemos con la ronda, muero de ganas de un trago de sake y de dormir un rato hasta la siguiente – concluyó Darien

De esa manera volvieron al vehículo y continuaron con su camino hasta regresar a la base pero, el hecho de que estaban haciendo turnos de vigilancia, implicaba que después de cierta cantidad de horas debían volver y hacer el mismo recorrido con la camioneta.

Entonces eran ya las tres de la mañana, después de unos tragos y de descansar, salieron nuevamente a hacer la ronda y ambos hombres y la muchacha iban conversando, habiéndose olvidado ya del asunto y el perro iba con ellos.

Al llegar al mismo punto del recorrido de antes, desde donde se veía la edificación abandonada, pasó lo mismo de antes, el perro miró fijamente en dirección a ella pero esta vez la sorpresa tuvo un tinte un poco más perturbador, cuando los tres notaron eso levantaron la mirada y vieron que de nuevo una luz, estaba encendida en el hospital abandonado.

Esta vez no era en el primer piso, era en otro lugar que debía estar a ojo visor, en la segunda planta y el sitio en donde estaba encendida, era más grande en esta ocasión.

Miles de pensamientos se les cruzaban por la mente a los tres, sin embargo Rei sabía que algo inquietante estaba en ese hospital, ya que había sentido la intensa aura negativa que emanaba el mismo, además su sexto sentido le decía que fuere lo que fuere lo que estaba en ese lugar, sabía que ellos iban a volver.

\- Quizás… tal vez quien está en el hospital abandonado, sea un niño, alguno de los hijos de los demás oficiales que como bien sabemos, tienen sus complejos residenciales con sus familias viviendo en ellos, en la base al igual que nosotros tres los tenemos – sugería Ralf

\- Puede ser… ¿creen que a lo mejor mi hija y la de ustedes estén también allí haciendo travesuras? – preguntó Darien

\- Eso es improbable Sargento, antes de salir nos aseguramos Ralf y yo de que Risa estuviera dormida y de hecho lo estaba, mi hermana se encargó de acostarla después de cenar temprano – respondió la Mayor

\- Tienes razón Rei, además ahora que lo pienso bien también lo creo improbable, Serena es muy apegada a Chibiusa y si ella se hubiera escabullido, Serena lo habría notado y me lo hubiera hecho saber inmediatamente – concordó el de cabello negro

\- Cierto, lo mismo Izuru con Risa, es imposible que ella se escabulla sin que mi cuñada se dé cuenta, nos lo habría informado – agregó el Capitán Jones

\- Además piensen… ¿No es extraño que el hipotético niño, tenga la grandiosa suerte de encontrar dos lugares en donde la luz funcionara? – hablaba Rei mientras la camioneta ya se estaba dirigiendo de regreso al hospital

\- Tienes razón, querida – concluyó Ralf dándole la razón a su esposa

\- Es por eso… no creo que sea ningún niño, ninguno emite la intensa aura maligna que estoy nuevamente sintiendo salir de ese hospital, no sé qué diablos sea lo que está en ese sitio pero presiento que sabe que volveremos allí y nos está esperando – dijo la de ojos púrpuras mientras cerraba los mismos

El Sargento Chiba siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron otra vez al lugar, se estacionaron e hicieron descender al perro luego de tomar las linternas, repitieron la misma estrategia de antes, mientras Rei se quedaba vigilando afuera e informaba de cualquier anormalidad, Ralf y Darien entraban al edificio e investigaban. Antes de que ellos subieran las escaleras, la Mayor colocó varios pergaminos con escrituras*, en los bolsillos de la parte superior de los uniformes de ellos, que servirían para proteger al Sargento Chiba y al Capitán Jones.

Mientras volvían a subir las escaleras, a pesar de que su amigo Ralf le decía que Rei tenía razón, Darien no abandonó la idea de la posible presencia de niños en el lugar, analizó la idea de que quizá el o los chiquillos estaban probando todas las luces para ver cuales funcionaban, pero el lugar se mostraba frío y vacío, en un absoluto silencio mientras el perro jadeaba y las únicas pisadas que se escuchaban eran las de ellos mismos.

Ambos intentaban escuchar risitas, alguien corriendo, alguien intentando esconderse, sin ningún éxito. Llegaron al segundo piso, caminaron a lo largo del pasillo oscuro y vieron por debajo de una de las puertas, la luz saliendo del interior; los dos militares abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con un salón grande, pasearon la vista para todos lados pero nadie estaba allí.

\- ¿Lo ves Darien? Aquí no hay ningún chico, es como yo te digo, Rei está en lo cierto – afirmó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- El único ruido que escuchamos es el que nosotros hacemos, eso me sugiere que es verdad lo que ella dice – concordaba el de ojos claros

\- Rei misma lo dijo, aquí hay algo raro y sea lo que sea, no es bueno – comentó Ralf

\- Ok, debemos hacer una inspección aquí ahora mismo – decidió el Sargento Chiba, viendo que el asunto ya había llegado lejos

El Capitán Jones con el perro fueron por un lado mientras que Darien fue por el lado contrario, ambos caminaron varios pasos por su respectivo lado hasta que el Sargento se volteó y vio a su amigo a lo lejos, solamente gracias a la luz de su linterna paseándose para todos lados.

El de cabello negro continuó caminando, sus propios pasos era lo único que se escuchaba con eco, ya había revisado el salón de antes, ya había buscado dejado de cada mesa a ver si había alguien pero no había nadie.

Finalmente tras un periodo de tiempo, ambos hombres se volvieron a reunir y resolvieron marcharse.

\- No sé… aquí no hay nadie, igualmente debemos abrir un reporte sobre esto – habló Ralf

\- Tienes razón, abrimos uno y lo dejamos así – comentaba Darien

El Capitán apagó la luz del salón y ambos militares acompañados del perro, volvieron sobre sus pasos por el largo y oscuro pasillo, pero cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar las escaleras para bajar, reencontrase con la Mayor y marcharse, lo notaron…

Ralf giró su cabeza y se dio media vuelta con el perro, ya un poco molesto y evidentemente nervioso porque otra luz de otro cuarto se había encendido a sus espaldas, ambos hombres podían ver bastante bien debajo de la rendija de la puerta, la luz.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa, quien anda ahí!? – exclamó Darien en voz alta y con bronca

Ambos se sentían enojados y turbados a la vez, por un lado sentían que les estaban tomando el pelo y por otro, incertidumbre total, ya que habían revisado minuciosamente cada sector de dicho piso y no habían encontrado a nadie, ya no había duda de que Rei estaba en lo cierto, algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo allí.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede, Ralf? Puedo ver desde aquí que otra luz se acaba de encender –_ se oyó hablar a la voz de la Mayor por el comunicador del Capitán

\- Revisamos bien el sitio pero no encontramos a nadie, cuando ya nos estábamos yendo notamos lo mismo que tú, ¿Cómo esta todo ahí afuera? – respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro por el radio

\- _Todo tranquilo por aquí, pero constantemente sigo sintiendo la misma aura maligna saliendo del lugar, ¿necesitan que me dirija a donde están ustedes? –_ preguntaba la voz de Rei

\- Mejor quédate afuera, necesitamos que alguien atrape a lo que sea que hay aquí si intenta escapar mientras revisamos – respondió Ralf

\- _De acuerdo, igualmente yo ya he distribuido varios pergaminos alrededor del edificio, cualquier cosa que encuentren me avisan y voy allí –_ contestó la voz de la mujer

Luego de cortar la comunicación, ambos hombres volvieron sobre sus pasos por el largo pasillo y abrieron la puerta esta vez con violencia, pero no vieron a nadie.

\- ¿¡Donde te escondes, maldito gusano!? ¡Sal de una vez, bastardo! – desafió con rabia el Capitán, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

Lo que él no sabía, era que acababa de cometer un gran error al haber gritado eso.

\- No nos exaltemos Ralf, hagamos lo mismo que antes, separémonos y veamos qué está pasando, vamos a buscar de nuevo – sugirió Darien no menos nervioso, intentando aliviar la tensión del momento

Sin perder tiempo se pusieron manos a la obra, linternas en mano volvieron a abrir puertas una a una, Ralf con el perro por el lado oeste y Darien por el lado este del largo pasillo. Pero mientras estaban en eso el Sargento Chiba percibió un sonido, que lo sintió primero a través de sus botas y luego lo escuchó claramente gracias a su sentido auditivo, era el ruido de un motor… un sonido que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido normal, pero que en la presente situación no lo era: el ruido de un ascensor, el cual se puso en marcha desde la planta baja y fue subiendo.

El Capitán Jones había notado lo mismo que el Sargento y rápidamente se volvió a comunicar con su esposa por la radio, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del ascensor acompañado del perro.

\- _Hablas justo cariño, estaba por volver a contactar contigo –_ dijo la voz de Rei

\- Querida, ¿Has visto desde allí, a alguien tomar el ascensor en la planta baja? – preguntó Ralf presintiendo cuál sería la respuesta de su mujer

\- _No, no he visto a nadie, justamente para eso te iba a hablar, oí al motor del ascensor ponerse en marcha lo que me pareció ilógico y además percibo una gran cantidad de energía negativa concentrada en el mismo, Ralf por favor… tienen que salir de allí ahora mismo_ – respondió la voz de la Mayor

\- Ya no hay tiempo para eso, el elevador ya casi llega al segundo piso – informó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- _¡Entonces ya mismo voy a donde están ustedes!_ – exclamó la voz de la chica de ojos púrpuras a través del parlante del comunicador

Un breve instante después, Darien se dio media vuelta alumbrando por el pasillo, alertado al oír al elevador llegando hasta donde estaban.

Ralf estaba ahí, a la altura del ascensor mirando hacia la puerta del mismo mientras el perro ladraba, entonces el Sargento empezó a trotar y oyó cómo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, su amigo se quedó mirando fijamente lo que había adentro.

Darien logró alcanzarlo y airado le preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero el Capitán no respondió palabra alguna mientras continuaba mirando hacia las puertas del ascensor. El de cabello negro vio también adentro pero lo único que vislumbró fue una negrura absoluta, apuntó su linterna hacia allí hacia esa boca muerta y a pesar de la luz no logró ver absolutamente nada de las paredes del interior, pero Ralf estaba petrificado y el perro comenzó a llorar, también a moverse pero no hacia el lado del ascensor sino hacia la dirección contraria.

El animal comenzó a gemir, a lloriquear y a chillar incluso, mientras que Darien ya estaba muy asustado a causa de lo horrible que se oían los chillidos del perro y también al ver a su amigo.

\- ¡Ralf! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿¡Que sucede!? – preguntaba el Sargento mientras empujaba al Capitán

Pero éste no respondió nada y en cambio seguía mirando hacia aquella negrura, ante esto Darien hizo una vez más lo mismo, alumbró con su linterna el interior del elevador mientras seguía preguntando qué estaba pasando, pero de nuevo la luz no alcanzó las paredes del ascensor, parecía que chocaba contra la oscuridad de adentro.

De repente un ruido sobresaltó a Darien, eran las propias puertas del ascensor cerrándose de vuelta y el movimiento del mismo, marchándose una vez más hacia la planta baja de donde vino. Un par de segundos más tarde llegó Rei corriendo y asustada vio a su esposo que seguía petrificado viendo hacia la puerta del ascensor, al perro totalmente alterado y al Sargento que zamarreaba de los hombros al de cabello castaño oscuro intentando hacerlo reaccionar, sin éxito.

Ella con ayuda del de cabello negro lograron arrastrar a Ralf y al perro, el cual les dio muchas dificultades puesto que el animal estaba desesperado, la mano de Darien evidenciaba algo de sangre por sostener la correa, debido a la fuerza que hacía el animal.

Salieron por la puerta principal del hospital y sentaron a Ralf en el suelo, sin perder tiempo el Sargento amarró al perro mientras Rei acariciaba angustiada los cabellos de su esposo y lo besaba, intentado hacerlo volver en sí, pero no servía de nada.

El de ojos azules sacó las llaves de la camioneta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y puso las luces altas, inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos solo para ver a la Mayor tomando con ambas manos el rostro del de cabello castaño oscuro, preguntándole que qué había visto, que qué le pasaba pero, eso no era lo extraño… sí lo era el hecho de que Ralf estaba en posición fetal llorando como un niño con una expresión de terror absoluto en el rostro, Rei continuaba hablándole pero él solo sollozaba una y otra vez mientras que el perro tenía la cola entre las patas, llorando también y gimiendo. El animal estaba acostado, con el hocico del lado contrario al hospital directo hacia la camioneta, sin importarle que la luz de los faroles pegara directo sobre sus ojos.

\- ¡Sargento por favor! ¿¡Usted puede decirme qué fue lo que vieron en ese ascensor!? ¡Conozco bien a Ralf, siempre fue un hombre que jamás le ha temido a nada y ahora lo veo así de shockeado, está aterrorizado y no reacciona! – preguntó angustiada la Mayor a Darien

\- Solo vi una espesa negrura adentro, ni con la luz de la linterna logré ver las paredes del ascensor, no pude ver nada más que oscuridad pero apenas se abrieron las puertas, el perro empezó a llorar y Ralf se quedó paralizado viendo adentro, yo le hablaba pero él no me hacía caso y te puedo asegurar que yo sin tener tus habilidades, pude percibir la sensación de muerte que salía de la boca de ese ascensor – respondió preocupado el Sargento

Apenas el militar de cabello negro terminaba de hablar, notaron que los pergaminos que ella les había puesto a ambos hombres, se habían consumido por completo y solo quedaban cenizas, Darien no se había dado cuenta en el momento debido a la tensión y Rei lo notó cuando pasó una de sus manos por el pecho de su esposo.

El periodista rubio sentía un nudo en la garganta, estaba impactado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar y observó una expresión triste en el rostro del Sargento Chiba.

\- El asunto no termina allí señor Furuhata, a partir del momento en que salimos de ahí, la ronda ya no fue igual, él estaba totalmente ido y nos dejó de hablar… jamás conseguimos ninguno de los dos que él nos dijera qué vio en el ascensor del hospital, aún así Rei multiplicó su amor y apoyo para Ralf, pero él nunca más volvió a ser el mismo… de esto no solo ella misma y la pequeña hija de ambos pueden dar fe, sino también nuestros compañeros de aquí de la Base, él era siempre una persona alegre pero después de esa noche eso se acabó y empezó a tener ataques depresivos, imagínese además usted la angustia que la Mayor pasó al ver en ese estado al hombre que aún hoy sigue amando – relata angustiado Darien

\- Pobre Capitán Jones… ¿Dónde está él ahora? – pregunta Andrew sintiéndose triste

\- Verá, tres meses después de aquella ronda nocturna que hicimos, Ralf se metió el cañón de su arma dentro de la boca y acabó con su vida… a partir de ese momento Rei tampoco volvió a ser la misma de antes y pasó a ser alguien demasiado reservada, ruda, desconfiada, siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte pero aún así hasta aquella maldita noche ella estaba siempre sonriente y feliz, eso no es todo, nadie nos creyó ni a ella ni a mí a pesar de ver a un Ralf diferente – afirma desolado el militar

\- Lo lamento tanto… ¿usted dice que si antes de aquella ronda, ella era feliz pero igualmente tenía un carácter fuerte, después del suicidio del Capitán su carácter empeoró? –

\- Así es señor Furuhata, ella y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos pero después de lo que ocurrió, se alejó de todos y ya no hablamos tanto, solo de su pequeña hija permanece cerca, consolándola y apoyándola – agrega Darien

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que vieron exactamente? ¿Qué era esa negrura dentro del ascensor? – indaga ansioso el periodista

\- No lo sabemos señor, y déjeme repetirle que esto no es ninguna leyenda ni ningún cuento, es una anécdota real y le recuerdo que por favor respete usted mi anonimato – responde seriamente Darien mirando fijamente a los ojos de Andrew

De esta manera el reportero apagó la grabadora y agradeció al Sargento toda la información proporcionada, luego de salir de la oficina iba reflexionando sobre todo lo que el hombre le dijo, el hecho de pedirle priorizar su anonimato le daba la pauta de que Darien no pretendía hacerse rico a costa de su relato.

Cuando Andrew finalmente regresó a Tokio y publicó en el periódico la anécdota contada por el Sargento, solamente se limitó a repetir todo lo que el Sargento Chiba le había dicho sin revelar su nombre tal como lo había prometido y a titular el artículo, que aquella noche algo pasó en la Base aérea de Matsushima.

 **FIN**

*Talismán (Aku ryo Tai-san). Pergamino con escrituras de los dioses que paralizan al enemigo, son llamados pergaminos ofuda que en la cultura japonesa son encantamientos o escrituras en japonés antiguo llamadas Kanjis , se dice que traen el portador buena suerte o protección, así como otras cosas en función de lo que está escrito en ellas y suelen venderse en santuarios, en el Manga y en el Animé de Sailor Moon, son usados por Rei como civil y como Sailor Mars. En esta historia ella se los pone a Darien y a Ralf cuando vuelven al hospital, con la intención de alejar a los malos espíritus de ellos, pero el hecho de que los ofuda se hicieran cenizas y el posterior suicidio de Ralf, sugieren que los protagonistas se encontraron con algo demasiado siniestro y poderoso.

 **Bueno, esta fue una historia corta de terror, el primer fic fuera de la saga Sailor Moon vs Terminator, es una adaptación de una historia contada por Dross titulada "Algo pasó en la Base aérea de Torrejón", él cuenta excelentes historias de terror y ésta me gustó bastante, así que decidí basarme en dicho relato para escribir este fanfic, si alguien desea ver el vídeo con la historia original, avíseme y le paso el link por mp.**

 **Después de que termine SMvsT: Rescate continuaré con SMvsT: El Origen y después comenzaré a escribir el segundo fic fuera de dicha saga, el crossover/adaptación de La Divina Comedia, la obra cumbre de Dante Alighieri, titulada "El infierno de Rei"**

 **Me voy despidiendo, espero comentarios y que les haya gustado esta mini-historia, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
